The goal of ILAR Journal is to provide a unique repository of high quality, timely, peer-reviewed information on new developments in biomedical research that involve the use of laboratory animals. These developments may include (but not be limited to) information on animal models of human disease, humane care and use of laboratory animals, reduction, refinement and replacement of animal use, animal care and use committee issues, ethical issues, and changes in federal and international regulations affecting animal research. The broad target audience includes investigative scientists, veterinarians, animal care staff, government regulators, institutional administrators, and students - essentially everyone involved or interested in the care and use of animals in biomedical research. The specific aims of the journal are: 1. To be the premier U.S. periodical resource for investigators, institutional animal care and use committee (IACUC) members, and veterinarians involved in writing and/or reviewing protocols for laboratory animal research that must comply with national, and sometimes international, regulations and policies. 2. To be one of the primary international resources for scientists on the numerous spontaneous and experimentally produced animal models of human diseases. 3. To be a major resource for veterinarians on diseases, care, and understanding of animal models, especially newly emerging models. 4. To promote the cross-fertilization of ideas by providing a common publication forum for bench scientists, veterinarians, animal facility personnel, and IACUC members. 5. To widely disseminate information on laboratory animal care and use by providing a publication at low cost to all members of the international and US biomedical communities. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]